


【AC / KenwayS】爱德华……哦没事了，你继续

by wanz



Series: 海尔森的奇妙休假 [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanz/pseuds/wanz
Summary: 有问题吗？没有问题。
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Series: 海尔森的奇妙休假 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702969
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【AC / KenwayS】爱德华……哦没事了，你继续

**Author's Note:**

> 仍然是奇奇怪怪的鳕与肯威家，本篇含有肯威亲情向，大篇幅航海组唠嗑以及HS暗示。

·

所有不吝啬自己的赞美之词，认为海尔森·E·肯威非常幸运，因为Abstergo给他物色了这么一个与他配合得十分默契的副手的人大概都不会料想到，谢伊实际上是直接从隔壁Assassin跳槽过来的。当时在Abstergo和Assassin北美分公司高层中首次不经过任何磋商对话就形成了同一种想法，那就是对谢伊·派崔克·寇马克的不信任。然而这样的氛围中仍然有慧眼识珠的人，其中包括海尔森和乔治·门罗，后者向前者推荐完谢伊之后就到了退休的年纪，着手准备交接工作去了。

谢伊崭露了头角之后，就不怎么有人去计较他的出身了。谢伊经历了什么？同样也很少有人去探究。毕竟有勇气这么做的人大部分也不会得到回答。

“你为什么跳槽来着？”

谢伊似乎没有听到这个问题。他面色凝重，双眉微皱紧抿着唇，挺直了背坐在沙发上，活活坐出了平面模特的气质。

爱德华在他旁边半躺着靠着沙发背，一只脚伸在地上一只脚撑着沙发，很有闲心地瞥了谢伊一眼：“不方便说吗？”

谢伊仍然保持静默。

半分钟后他嚎了一声，丢开了游戏手柄瘫倒在沙发上，爱德华发出了属于胜利者的大笑，从沙发上跳到了地上：“我去找点零食。”

“您的操作也太秀了。”谢伊颓唐地看着屏幕上显示的对战结果，“您到底是怎么把船开飞的？”

“你玩海战还少了我几年呢，小子。”爱德华哼着船歌翻橱柜，“海尔森那家伙把零食给我藏哪了……”

谢伊继续瘫了一会儿，忽然想起什么来：“您刚刚问我什么来着？”

“嗯？哦，”爱德华聚精会神搜索着厨房的每个角落，“忘了，当时只是想引开你的注意力。”

谢伊按了几下手柄回到菜单界面。爱德华在厨房兴奋地叫了一声，似乎还踹了什么东西一脚，随后拿着两袋薯片走了回来。

他坐回到谢伊的旁边，把零食丢给他，重新拿起手柄：“对了，你的ID是什么？加个好友，以后做多人任务。”

“莫林根。”谢伊说，“M-o-r-r-í-g-a-n。我回去之后就通过……呃，不过我不经常在线，您知道，工作忙。”

正要查找玩家的爱德华微微扬起了眉毛：“莫林根？”

“对。”

爱德华很快查找到了他，发送了好友请求。“我们要再来一盘吗？”

“等等，已经11点了，我得去准备午餐。”谢伊看了一下表，从沙发上站起，“我们吃完饭再来吧。”

“好。”爱德华舒舒服服地向后倒去，切换到了单人剧情模式，“午饭我想吃番茄肉酱意面。”

“好的。”

他在厨房里煮意面的时候听到海尔森从楼上书房下来：“父亲，您确定不偶尔起来活动一下吗？我真怕您搓手柄到手指起泡。”

爱德华似乎正在游戏中，并没有理他。

“我回来了。”康纳从前门进来，他提着一大个购物袋，“寇马克先生已经在厨房了吗？”

“叫我谢伊就行。”他从厨房出来接过购物袋，挑出自己嘱咐他购买的几项食材，“午饭很快就好。”

这是他们休假的第四天。截至目前为止，这一天十分美好，如果忽略他为什么要在上司家的厨房里给对方一家做饭这个问题的话，这就是谢伊的理想假日。在这种情况下，显然，过多的思考并没有什么好处。

就连午饭也进行得十分融洽。“康纳，”海尔森开口——并且不是以嘲讽的语调，“你下午有什么安排吗？”

“出去转转。”康纳说，“跟弗莱姐弟一起，今天他们轮休。”

“不再邀请他们过来玩吗？”爱德华插嘴，“上次那场派对太棒了康纳。”

“不要再祸害钢琴了，爷爷。”

“弗莱？”海尔森说，“我好像对这个名字有点印象。”

“先生，”谢伊提醒，“他们是Assassin英国分公司的重要成员。”

他把话说出口之后差点咬了舌头。果然餐桌上的氛围变得有些微妙。“没事，”爱德华摆摆手，“你们只是回来休假的而已，不影响什么……对吧？”

海尔森叹了口气，谢伊则在快速回忆他跟弗莱姐弟有没有结过仇。天知道他上次去巴黎出差的时候，由于一时疏忽，差点让一个Assassin新人给阴了——对方扔烟雾弹扔得比他还快，幸亏他当时带着口罩，这才避免被浓烟限制住反应能力。他本来想甩掉对方，但那个年轻人跑起步来跟飞一样，他眼看就要被追上，都能瞥到对方拿着个什么玩意儿在向他瞄准了（那是什么黑科技？），不过被他掐在掌心的幸运女神及时地给他送来了吉斯特，后者把他们的车停在了他的必经之路边，等他钻进了为他打开的车门就一脚油门绝尘而去，避免谢伊落个因公殉职。

事后他才查明，对方的父亲当年被他在任务中射伤过，进了重症差点就没出来。从那以后他就无比注意自己之前惹过的破烂事，然而对于一个在两个对立阵营都工作过的人，前事并不是那么容易理清的。谢伊搜肠刮肚地想了半分钟，没有想到除了职业本身的交集。他暂时放下心来，转头去看海尔森。

他的上司没什么表示，倒是康纳无奈地开口了：“我只是去他们家坐坐，再跟他们出去吃个下午茶而已，没关系的。”

但愿如此。谢伊默默想着。

“父亲，您也应该一起出去活动身体。”海尔森在一边说，“我真不知道我或康纳不在这里的时候您过的都是什么生活。”

“别把我说得像没有自理能力一样好吗？”爱德华抗议，“我们不是前天才一起去打猎吗？”

“是的，并且大家都可以看出你的运动能力有所下滑。”

“海尔森，人要服老。”

他们勉勉强强平安度过了午餐时光。康纳收拾了一下碗碟，休息了一会儿就出门了。海尔森回到他的书房，谢伊和爱德华继续窝在沙发上打游戏。

忽然爱德华的手机震动了一下，他抽空看了一眼，叫了起来：“嘿谢伊。”

“嗯？”谢伊伸手掏饼干罐子。

“康纳说雅阁他们也买了《加勒比海》，问我们要不要联机2v2。”爱德华噼里啪啦地打字，“……他们知道自己挑战的是什么人吗？”

谢伊低头啃着饼干闷笑。

“来吧。”爱德华和他们连上了麦，“刚好有个朋友在我这里，康纳已经给你们说了对吧？”

“对。”谢伊听到有个年轻的声音在对面说，“我先跟伊薇一起，不行再让康纳上。”

“我还不知道康纳也玩电子游戏。”谢伊略带惊讶地说。

“噢，你别说，他开船还开得挺好。”爱德华说，“我发邀请给你们了。”

结局是毫无悬念的。就算康纳最后加入了游戏——他的技巧确实超乎谢伊的想象——但爱德华和谢伊仍然赢得轻而易举。望着敌方的舰船在汪洋中爆出火花，爱德华和着游戏胜利的背景音乐吹起口哨：“咱们可太棒了，谢伊。”

谢伊淡然地去拿可乐：“您过奖。”

“说真的？”雅阁那边叫苦连连，“你们两艘船一起来夹击我也太狠了。您这位‘朋友’不会碰巧也有实践经验吧？”

“哈！都说了现代舰船跟游戏里的帆船完全不是一个类型的。”

“怎么就没有陆运游戏呢？扒火车也好啊！”

“您还有实践经验？”谢伊扬起眉毛。

“噢，以前我在Assassin管海洋安全的。”爱德华随口说道，“算是在公海混了十几年吧，海运还是很吃香的。”

“哇哦，”谢伊说，“我是因为偶尔任务需要的话，会负责先生的出行，就顺便把船舶驾驶证考了。”

“所以你确实有实践经验。”爱德华眨了眨眼，忽然想到了什么，朝着电话那头说，“雅阁！”

“什么事？”

“明天谁在巡航？”

“嗯……格林吧，是格林吗姐姐？”那边模模糊糊地响了几声，又清晰起来，“对，亨利·格林。怎么了？”

“没事，打算把我那艘船拖出来放放风。”爱德华说着，忽然露出了不怀好意的笑容，“把海尔森一起拉过去，咱们家可就他不会开船了。”

还不会打猎。谢伊在心里为上司默哀。以及爬树——虽然对方说他为了眺望也会爬上比较高的树，但谢伊可没见过。

随后他意识到了什么不对。

“等等，”雅阁的声音通过电话传了过来，语调中透露着一股不明的兴奋，“‘咱们家’？”

·

“其实我还是比较喜欢游戏里的帆船。”爱德华向他抱怨，“现代舰船只能在驾驶室里面对着一大堆仪表，也太枯燥了。”

谢伊站在他旁边无奈地笑了笑。

海尔森和康纳站在甲板上，似乎在聊天，谢伊多看了几眼，爱德华也顺着他的视线看过去：“他们没事的。我听说之前他们合作过一次，一起在海上漂了十来天——这十来天里他们的对话总不能句句都是争吵。”

“啊，那段时间我还在满世界出差。”谢伊遗憾地说，“可是前几天我们刚到的时候，他们的关系好像仍然很紧张。”

“听说是后面又发生了什么事，”爱德华耸耸肩，“我不太清楚。”

忽然间甲板上的那两人似乎又起了什么矛盾，只见康纳面有愠色地转身离开。爱德华轻哼了一声：“他们两个都固执得很……我希望他们能够再多了解彼此一点。”

谢伊十分同意他的评价：“您不劝劝他们吗？”

“我倒想劝，”爱德华的神色忽然低落下来，“但是我已经没有资格了。”

外边海尔森又对着康纳说了句什么，康纳皱了皱眉，还是点点头，向驾驶室这边走了过来。

“不，”谢伊的目光仍然直视前方，“您是他们的亲人，而且了解Abstergo和Assassin的冲突。我想不出有什么可以夺走您的资格。”

爱德华蓦然转过头，像是有什么话要继续问他。正在这时康纳走了进来。“谢伊？”他说，“父亲有事找你。”

他对他们点头作别，来到甲板上走到海尔森身边：“先生？”

“谢伊。”海尔森的脚步把他们带向船尾，“明天纽约时间下午三点我们和Assassin北美分公司要开一个联合会议。”

“嗯？”

他倚下身，双臂搭在船的栏杆上。海尔森站在他的背后：“是有关‘先行者’公司那笔订单的。准备一下，我相信你不会令我失望。”

“我不打算这么做，先生。”

他们又站了一会儿，突然从船舱那边传来了嘈杂的声音，谢伊转过头，看见爱德华正在把什么东西拖到甲板上——想必是把开船的工作丢给康纳了。“帮我个忙！”他喊道。

那是一个不小的木箱，看上去似乎很沉，而且有些年头了。“这是什么？”谢伊走到他身边好奇地问。

“算是这十几年航海积攒下来的东西吧。”爱德华直起腰，“放在船上太久，锁都快锈了，用钥匙都可能打不开。”

“没事，这是木箱，”谢伊习惯性地抬起脚，“这个问题很好解决。”

他一脚踹开了箱子。“哦豁，”他吹了声口哨，“您的收集够丰富的。这是船首像吗？现在很难见到了。”

他感叹完这一句之后并没有人接话。谢伊猛然回过神，忽然发现什么不对。

“谢伊……”海尔森在胸前交叉起双手。

“呃，噢，对不起，”谢伊试图挽救，“其实我也会撬锁但是我习惯用……呃不不不我也不是经常撬锁……”

然而爱德华抢先一步上前握住了他的手。

“你会爬树，会打猎，会开船，”他说，“昨天在游戏里我看到了，登船战的时候你用的是双刀。”

“呃……对。”谢伊被他定在原地，一脸紧张地回答他的问题。

“还有双枪——反正是个复数。”

“……没错。”

“最重要的，”爱德华凝视着他的眼睛，“你还直接用脚开箱。”

“呃那个我不是故意的……”

“海尔森，”爱德华喜极而泣，“我亲儿子找到了。”

“是……嗯？不不不，不是！”谢伊吓得把手抽了回来，旁边海尔森没什么波动地说：“父亲，您这氛围营造的，知道的明白您在认亲，不知道的以为您在求婚。”

谢伊一时分辨不清他的上司究竟是不是在替他解围。

“哦，说起求婚，你到底能不能行啊海尔森，你们下次回伦敦我希望是因为蜜月。”

“您想把我往外赶就直说吧。”

“不，我还盼着你天天带谢伊回来呢。”爱德华拉住他的胳膊，“谢伊啊要不你自己回来也行啊，海尔森这么压榨你的时间的吗？”

“您也不是没进过管理层，”海尔森几乎就是在奚落，“还是说您的时间都出海捕鱼去了？”

“你手下就只有他干活吗？你之前提起过的那什么查尔斯·李呢？”

“查尔斯·李在哪？”康纳冲到了他们眼前。

“康纳？！船！船！”

“就算你只有一个秘书那也不至于这么忙啊。他之前还说他为了你的安保工作把船舶驾驶证都考了呢。”爱德华忽然转头望向了谢伊，蔚蓝的眼眸里似乎有他体会了大半生的海浪在翻涌，“你还身兼数职，对吧。他的保镖，我猜？”

·

接近傍晚时他们开始回航。天边没有晚霞，云朵堆积在一起，有些发闷。海尔森在他随身携带的那一个小记事本上刷刷刷地写着什么，谢伊难以想象在这样颠簸的船上他也能写出漂亮的圆体。近海的海浪不小，他靠着栏杆随着浪头起起伏伏着。虽然过去了四天，他不敢奢求对方忘记他们第一天刚到宅邸时康纳说的“海尔森和他的保镖一起主导了阿德瓦勒事件”的事，他也很肯定刚才自己在对方的注视底下露出了一瞬间的惊慌表情。好在董事会的一个电话把他从困境中解救了出来，随后爱德华进了驾驶室，直到他接完电话也没有露面。

谢伊双手交叠，把头垂在上面。他走神得太过严重，差点没有听到身后向他靠近的脚步声。

“打完电话了？”爱德华走到他旁边，也伸出手搭在了栏杆上，好像没看到谢伊猝然转身的过度反应，“我们晚饭吃什么？”

“当我说我的游戏ID是‘莫林根’的时候您就知道了对吗，”谢伊似乎答非所问，“当年我们在海上追踪阿德瓦勒的时候，乘坐的就是‘莫林根’号。”

爱德华看了他一会，笑了一下：“我跟阿德并不是退休之后就完全不联系了。他告诉过我很多事，虽然不知道出于什么原因，刻意隐瞒了当事人的姓名。”

谢伊干巴巴地说道：“我很抱歉。”

“嗯？”

“我们不得不这么做。”谢伊低声说，“我之前在Assassin的时候也认识他，他是个令人尊敬的老前辈。”

爱德华没有接他的话，只是低头看着让人眩晕的浪花。

许久之后他开口：“我知道，只是理念的不同而已。再怎么说我也比你见得多了。”

谢伊一言不发。

“从他的话里我能听得出，”爱德华的嘴角微微地翘起，“你并不是利欲熏心的唯目的论者。说实话，我一直觉得你挺有趣的。”

谢伊咬了咬嘴唇：“或许吧。”

“一个安全管理公司，当然要对自己的目标物品负责，但是不代表可以不惜一切代价。”爱德华的手搭上了他瞬间变得僵硬的肩，“从这点来看，你并没有做错。”

“……我，”他吸了口气，“我只是相信我自己的选择。”

“我听康纳说阿基里斯已经不那么自以为是，并且渐渐退居二线了。”

“是的，还有当时和我共事的绝大多数同僚。”

“虽然阿德还想多干几年，不过至少我们现在还可以偶尔一起喝茶聊天。”爱德华观察着他的脸色，“怎么，有什么事放不下吗？”

“要是这么简单就好了。”事件负责人说，“您知道，是他那时候跟我说的话。”

“哦，他提过，他并不恨你。”

“不，他跟我说，‘你已经变成一个怪物了。’”谢伊喃喃着，“我偶尔想，也许他这句话确实是对的。”

随后他的话音停止了。

“啊，”他叹了口气，“您诈我。”

爱德华开怀大笑。

“可不要掉以轻心啊，孩子。”前Assassin员工说，“虽然说，在休假中放松一下也没什么错。”

一群海鸥飞过他们的身边。“说起这个，”谢伊说，“您不会对先生失望吗？”

爱德华轻笑一声：“那当然会……不过，我想你说得对，要是我没有劝告他们的资格，谁还有呢？”

谢伊顺势转头用目光寻找他的上司，发现对方正在驾驶室里和康纳站在一起，没有争吵，不过也没有交流：“他们的关系问题似乎不仅仅是因为阵营。”

“是的，还有一些私事……这你得亲自去问他们了。”爱德华说，“话说回来，如果我有劝告他们的资格的话，那么我也有资格来评判你所做的事。”

谢伊微微睁大了眼睛。

“我们同情你的遭遇，尊重你的信念，也佩服你从始至终坚持自我的毅力。但是别忘了，”曾经的公海之王眯起了他的眼睛，“Assassin没有这么轻易就倒台。康纳还在北美，他身体里流淌着的血液可也有我的份。”

他也跟着轻轻笑了：“噢，那么我们走着瞧。”

在船舶进港时，他们已经开始讨论起了晚餐的内容。


End file.
